Akaringo Residential
by Akari Iwashiro
Summary: "Please be happy" Thump! My favorite character no. n 1 just died! Why are all my beloved babies dying? I understand that they have to die for the story to progress, but this... this is just too unfair! If the authors mistreat them that much, I will create a happy ending for them myself. Come, welcome to my Akaringo Residential!
1. Prologue

My name is Akari Iwashiro. It has been a long time, but finally I am able to proudly announce that: my Akaringo Residential is officially opened.

What for? You might ask. This residential is an alternate dimension which I create to give unfortunate and diseased characters a happier ending. However, by no means I want to change their original fate. As much as I hate how they ended up, I do understand that the stories have to be that way and I respect the authors for those cruel decisions. Nevertheless, I couldn't bear to keep reminiscing about these characters whose lives were regrettably sad until the very end. For that reason, I want to write an imaginary sequel where they can become at least a bit happier, without interfering too much with the actual stories.

I said "residential," but it should be more accurate to say this dimension resembles a small academy. The main buildings are the greenhouse garden, library, dorm-like housing area, and admission office. I, the headmaster, am usually in charge of inviting new residents, but I also recruit staffs from time to time for a more efficient word load. There is a lot of unfortunate characters, isn't there?

As it takes time and power to find and invite new residents, Akaringo Residential won't be increasing its population quickly. Unless somebody wants to help, waiting is happiness


	2. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Akaringo Residential!"

I jumped at the new resident who looked incredibly lost in front of the admission office. Yep, he was still as good-looking and cool as the last time I saw him. Only, his confused face made him look more adorable.

"...Who are you?"

That said person spoke. He seemed wary and suspicious of the unknown person which was me. Even though that was to be expected, I felt a little hurt. Why was he putting up his guard!? He was already dead, as if scowling his eyebrows was going to help him scare whatever he met!

Oh well, perhaps I was too hasty. I did drag him here without notice after all.

"You are Loki, Princess Nakaba's brother, is that correct?" He twitched slightly. "Greetings, I am Akari, the headmaster of this area. Your being here is a sudden special offer that I had made without informing you beforehand. I apologize for my insolence, but I really do want to have you here to soothe my pain about your destiny. You see, I was watching you guys and felt really shocked when you guys died such depressing deaths. I don't have the power to change destiny, so I decided that I would just drag you guys here after death. Whether you accept the offer or not, you're going to be here for a while, tee-hee~"

Pretending to strike a cute pose, I ran after finishing my speech. Loki's face was gradually turning black, yikes.

"Go inside the building in front of you and you will receive a brochure about this place. If there's anything you don't understand or need help with, ask the other two, okay?"

I looked back and yelled loudly at him as I quickly ran away.

"The other two? What does she mean?" Loki mumbled.

Even though his face was indifferent, in actuality, he was extremely puzzled about everything. If Loki remembered correctly, he had already died. His life was unusually cut short because of his overused arcana of time. He should already be dead, but then... why was he here? Was this a dream? What about Nakaba?

Loki looked at the building that strange girl was yelling about. It didn't look like any structure from either Senan or Belquat, or any neighboring countries. The building had a tall, rectangular figure, built with orange-brownish materials and appeared to be very sturdy. Breathing out a small sigh, he hesitantly went inside the mysterious figure.

"Oh my? A new resident? May I ask for your name please?"

At the reception desk, a rather young and petite girl was sitting there. Her hair was pure white and looked somewhat messy, two portions raveled into ponytails.

"I'm... Loki of Senan."

Hearing his name, she smiled brightly and started looking for something in the nearby cabinet. Strangely, her eyes was closed the entire time.

"Found it." Her smile grew brighter when she pulled a small folder from a drawer. "This is the brochure which should have all the information about this place. You should read this to clear up any questions. In case you don't understand something, please come here. This building here is the admission office. We have quite a few of new people once in a while, so somebody would be here to help."

"Thank you." Loki smiled wryly. He clumsily opened the folder and took out a colorful, tri-fold brochure. Feeling perplexed, he tried reading what's written.

 _Akaringo Residential_

 _This is the place where you poor souls will find salvation._

 _Your lives were filled with sadness, anger, and insanity. Your existences were fleeting and pale in that world. To most of you, death probably was a pleasant exit from life._

 _No more of that!_

 _Akaringo Residential will grant you a happy ending. Upon admission, you shall be free from the shackles of the mortal world. Your freedom becomes reality. Your duties becomes nonexistent. Here, you are allowed to be yourselves and follow your heart. Do what you want and try what you haven't._

 _Fun fun fun is the only principle._

 _Best regards,_

 _Akari Iwashiro_

What a carefree and not-serious-at-all brochure!

Didn't that girl say this would clear up any questions? Loki was actually feeling more confused after reading the brochure. Anxiety had dwelled greatly within him every since he came to and met that strange girl...

"Pardon me," he turned to the white-haired girl, "I need to ask..."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Loki, but my shift is over. I'll be leaving now." She gave him an apologetic smile "But don't worry, someone will be here soon. You can ask him to answer anything you need to know."

As she packed her stuffs, she looks incredibly happy and kept mumbling "Finally, I get to play Gungi with Meruem~." The girl seemed overflowing with joy so she didn't realize Loki could hear what she said. But since he was not sure what she meant, he decided to ignore it.

Waving her goodbye, Loki sat on a bench near the front desk, his head filled with unease.

 _I wonder what Nakaba is doing. Is she happy with Caesar? How is she changing the discrimination in the two countries..._

 _...Did she cry for me?_

He became lost in his thoughts as his memories of Nakaba came up.

 _Whack._

"Yo!"

Someone slapped his back!

Loki startled and leaped from his seat. He hurriedly turned around to look at the unknown person. At the very sight of them, he grew astounded. It was someone he recognized. An impossible acquaintance!

Though remaining calm, his voice which imperceptibly cracked betrayed his facade.

"Prince... Azuhal!?"


End file.
